


Summertime Fun

by guineamania



Series: DC TV-Verse One-Shots [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Time off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Barry, Cisco and Caitlyn get some well deserved time off and decide to head to the beach





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> For haldoor as a reward from 1 Million Words. Sorry for the delay.

Team Flash were the closest of friends but the crime fighting life didn’t leave much time for relaxation. Barry had a job to hold up as well as saving the city on a regular basis and the other two members of the team were noticing how much this was actually taking out of him. He needed to stop and take a break. And Cisco knew exactly what to do.

 

“Your sandcastle is pathetic,” Cisco taunted from about a meter away on the beach. He had decided that the team needed a bit of time off during the current lull in criminal activity and had basically dragged the other two to the beach. No crime fighting was allowed and no super speed was allowed; for one say they were just normal civilians. And they were all loving it. That was until Cisco summoned his incredible super power to turn even the most harmless of activities into competitions. It was a power that was only rivalled by his vibing. As soon as he insulted Barry’s sand palace, there was no backing down from the challenge. “Oh you are on Cisco,” Barry shouted and they both hurried to add more intricate detail to the castles. Caitlyn just laid back on the sand and watch the two children race. It was nice to see them both so unburdened and being able to laugh and relax. And she could feel the tension ebbing from her shoulders as the sun beat down on them. She had brought a book with her but it was far better to enjoy the serenity.

 

That serenity certainly did not last long. The sandcastle competition had to come to a close at some point and that meant they needed a judge. Caitlyn was the only person available as much as she wanted to be able to pawn the job off on someone else. “Come on Cait, it’s not that hard. Mine is clearly better,” Barry argued but Cisco scoffed at the statement of the speedster having a superior castle.

“Well,” Caitlyn sighed, analysing the two castles. They were very impressive creations that the children like men had poured their heart and soul into. They were taking this competition very seriously. As always with disagreements between Barry and Cisco, Caitlyn was going to have to take a side; although she was taking her job as a judge very seriously and swore to be entirely impartial. “Barry yours is definitely the more architecturally sound and does have more turrets and walkways,” she began and saw the spark light in Barry’s eyes. “But I’m going to have to give it to Cisco. The detail is stunning, are those vines?” Caitlyn asked, pointing to a spot on the highest tower. Cisco’s chest puffed out and he bristled with pride.

“Yes, yes they are,” he smirked at Barry and Caitlyn had to stiful a laugh.

“You’re the winner,” she nodded, stepping towards the duo. “But you know what you both are?” she asked, stepping closer again. They both frowned.

“No, what?” Barry asked but was silenced by a shove to the chest. They both went flying backwards into their creations.

“Idiots,” Caitlyn laughed as she ran away.

 

And if the Flash had a little bit of sunburn on his cheeks the next day, no one would ever know.


End file.
